Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to internet browsing technology. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a system and method for protecting a privacy of the users during Internet browsing process. The embodiments herein are especially related to a system and method for simulating a user internet browsing condition or scenario with an algorithm but without a graphical user interface. The embodiments herein are further related to a system and a method for preventing effective device fingerprinting across any computing device by using multiple fingerprints.
Description of the Related Art
Privacy to a user while browsing Internet is a very important for digital security. Apart from the danger of sharing sensitive information to unauthorized and possibly malicious elements, the technologies that enable tracking an internet user's online activities has led to the users being targets of large-scale online advertisements.
Currently, users browse Internet in predominantly two modes such as a masked or “incognito” mode to hide the user identity, or without any masking, thereby allowing oneself to be tracked throughout the internet. By browsing in masked mode, the user gives up all the benefits of a user experience provided by the cookies. This option is not only inconvenient, but also not very effective in avoiding user tracking.
By browsing without masking, the third parties are able to gather information from a user's cookies. The user is exposed to tracking while browsing internet and there is a complete loss of privacy.
Hence, there is a need for developing a system and method for enabling an internet user to have the benefits of cookies and prevent third parties from tracking the user. A virtual interact user is created by simulating an internet user browsing through internet using an algorithm.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.